peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 January 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-01-13 ; Comments *Room are not in session, but the tracks played from their cassette album were described as a session in Ken's book. *Peel moans about how short records are these days: "In the good old days... You could put on one side of a Pink Floyd LP and go up to the canteen for half an hour, game of cards out in the control room. Now of course, you don't get a moment's peace." *John says of the Gene Vincent track 'Say Mama' - "when I was a soldier of the Queen, years and years and years ago and we had camp dances, and I'd had rather too much to drink, I used to try and stagger on stage, grab a microphone and sing it. I don't think I ever got further than the first couple of lines but it has considerable sentimental importance to me for that reason." Sessions *Minny Pops #1, recorded 12th November 1980, repeat, first broadcast 02 December 1980. Available on album - Secret Stories LTM LTMCD 2353 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''cuts in around 15 minutes into the programme'' *Minny Pops: Ice Cube (session) *Delroy Williams: All The Time (12") Rockers International back announced *James Brown: Rapp Payback Part II (Where Iz Moses?) (7" - Rapp Payback (Where Iz Moses?)) RCA RCA 28 Plays wrong side by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Chuck Berry: Roll Over Beethoven (album - Chuck Berry's Golden Decade (The Original Two Albums)) *Room: Who Are Your Friends (cassette - Bitter Reaction) Box BOX 002 *Passions: (Don't Talk To Me) I'm Shy (7" - I'm In Love With A German Film Star) Polydor POSP 222 *Wall: One Born Every Day (album - Personal Troubles And Public Issues) Fresh FRESH LP 2 *Dead Kennedys: Kill The Poor *Minny Pops: Jets (session) *Ethiopians: Hong Kong Flu (album - Reggae Power) Trojan TTL 10 *Sound: Words Fail Me (album - Jeopardy) Korova KODE 2 *Tango Brigade: Donegal (7") Epic S EPC 9398 *Room: Waiting Room (cassette - Bitter Reaction) Box BOX 002 *''Timecheck: It's 10:52.'' *Johnny Otis Show: Midnight In The Barrelhouse (album with Dee Williams & James Von Streeter - The Original Johnny Otis Show Volume II) Savoy SJL 2252 *Lydia Lunch: Atomic Bongos (album - Queen Of Siam) Celluloid CEL 2-6561 *Minny Pops: Mono (session) *Attendants: Dead Beats And No-Ones (7" - The Happy Families) Black And White BW 2 *General Saint & Clint Eastwood: Tribute To General Echo (7") Greensleeves GRED 49 *Spherical Objects: Mama Tried (album - Further Ellipses) Object OBJ 012 *Gene Vincent: Say Mama *Room: Fever (cassette - Bitter Reaction) Box BOX 002 *Nuclear Socketts: Pretenders Zeal (7" EP - Honour Before Glory) Subversive SUB 001 *Repetition: A Still Reflex (7" - The Still Reflex / Fade Out) Les Disques Du Crépuscule TWI 012 *''John self-castigates over his sexist comments.'' :Announces a Desi Roots song but plays the wrong side of the 7" by accident (Wrong Track Moment). *Revolutionaries: Go Right Deh (b/w 7" by Desi Roots - Go Deh Right) Hawkeye HD 33 *Minny Pops: Goddess (session) *Robert Wyatt: At Last I Am Free (12" Arauco / Caimanera / At Last I Am Free / Strange Fruit) Rough Trade Germany 6005 139 *Delta 5: Colour (7" - Try / Colour) Rough Trade RT 061 *Room: Car Crash (cassette - Bitter Reaction) Box BOX 002 *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1981-01-13 Peel Show DB218.mp3 ;Length *1:34:03 ;Other *File created from DB218 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:One For Ken